


Three A.M. Pocky Kisses

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Convenience Store, Cup Ramen, Doom Bots mentioned, Junk Food - Freeform, M/M, Pocky kiss, Sibling bickering, Teasing, Three Am convenience store raid, pocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Billy and Teddy share some pocky kisses with some teasing from Tommy. That’s it. That’s all this is.
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Tommy Shepherd, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Three A.M. Pocky Kisses

Being a hero had its perks. Sure sometimes, you learn you’re kind of the son of one of one of the most powerful Avengers and get hunted down by said out of fear for your mutation, learn you have a long lost twin brother who won’t stop pushing your buttons, learn your boyfriend is a goddamn space prince…

Ehm. Anyway.

Other times, you save your favorite convenience store from ripping up by Doom bots and get a round of free snacks. 

Billy was sure they were a sight, a bunch of teenage heroes in full costume weaving through convenience store aisles at 3 a.m. Tommy took over the microwave on one counter, microwaving cup after cup of cheap ramen and tearing through it to fuel his mutation. Kate had a serious discussion with Cassie whether her quiver can hold both her arrows and snacks. Eli gratefully took a seat and nursed a technicolor slushie off on one of the store's benches. 

Meanwhile, Teddy and Billy went straight to the small selection of Japanese snacks nestled in one corner. They, of course, snatched them up excitedly. 

They all left with a few snacks, giving the store owner their thanks as they walked back out onto the New York streets. The night was quiet except for the occasional crunch and slurp. It lulled Billy into a sense of sleepy ease as he chewed through sticks of strawberry pocky. 

A hand grabbed his arm, and Billy started a bit, ready to fight again. But after a second, he realized the hand was soft and green, not a hard, silvery metal. Teddy looked at him with a piece of chocolate pocky dangling between his lips. He gestured the chocolate dipped end towards him, and Billy let out a bit of a laugh.

Without missing a beat, he leaned up and ate up his end of the cookie. Teddy did the same in a series of small snaps until their lips met in the middle. They shared a quick, sugary sweet kiss for a moment before breaking away again to finish chewing. 

After a few seconds, Billy pulled out a strawberry pocky stick. “Do you want a piece of mine?” 

Teddy nodded, so Billy put the stick to his lips. When Teddy leaned in, they repeated the process. Snap, snap, snap and a strawberry kiss. This one lasted a few seconds longer, savoring the feeling more than the creamy strawberry cookie. 

“You guys are sickening, you know that?” Tommy teased. Billy didn’t even look; he just flipped him off in Tommy’s general direction. 

“Criminals aren’t going to wait for you two to stop making out, Billy!” 

This time, Billy broke the kiss to hurl his pocky box at Tommy. He easily dodged it and tossed his empty ramen cup at Billy, missing Billy by a mile. 

“At least, I have a boyfriend. The best one at that.” Billy leaned into Teddy who wrapped his arm around him. Tommy made a gagging noise. 

“Just wait till you’re gushy over someone.” 

“Ha! Never gonna happen.” Tommy claimed. 

“Guy, cut the sibling rivalry for a moment.” Kate said, waving her hand at them and consequently the gummy worms pinched between her fingers. They all fell silent. After a few tense moments, they heard the familiar sounds of hydraulics hissing and mechanical whirling. 

“Break time’s over.” Eli announced, tossing the remnants of his slushie into a nearby trash can like a normal person. With that, he took up his shield and charged in with the rest of the team following close behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a commissiom my friend did! Go check it out at sonic_rider on insta. Maybe, snag yourself a commission too if you can! Mate did a cute Wiccling pocky pic if youd want to see it!  
> [Rider’s Wiccling Art](https://www.instagram.com/p/CLs3RmtHlpG/?igshid=1sagc9v31u466)


End file.
